


Affilata cucina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantolato battito cardiaco [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Couple, Drabble Collection, Food, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dedicato al compleanno di Lady Atena.Una raccolta di drabble sulla Squalo/Takeshi.“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Ritorno a casa

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”;  
Prompt: 44. “Sto morendo di fame!”.

Cap.1 Ritorno a casa

Squalo era inginocchiato davanti allo specchio.

“Ti avrei reso boss, avevi la mia fiducia e il mio affetto” sussurrò.

<… Il mio amore >.

Afferrò una ciocca di capelli argentei e la recise. “Ora hai solo la mia ira”. Proseguì a tagliare le punte dei suoi capelli.

La porta di casa si aprì.

“Squaaalo! Sono a casa!” gridò Takeshi, entrando.

Squalo posò la lama sul pavimento e si alzò, allontanandosi dallo specchio.

“Gli allenamenti sono stati davvero stancanti! Sto morendo di fame!”. Proseguì Yamamoto.

“Bentornato a casa. Il pranzo è nel forno, ti aspettavo per mangiare” disse Superbi. Lo raggiunse, Yamamoto gli sorrise.

[103].


	2. Cap.2 Nuove esperienze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”;  
Prompt: 46. “Non l’ho mai mangiato in vita mia”.

Cap.2 Nuove esperienze

Squalo si sfilò la fascia candida che teneva sulla testa come bandana e la lasciò cadere sulla sedia. Si arrampicò in ginocchio su quest’ultima e alzò un piatto da sopra un altro sulla tavola.

“_Voooi_! Guarda cosa ti ho cucinato!” gridò.

Takeshi guardò il piatto fumante, colmo di ostriche gratinate e gli occhi gli brillarono.

“Cosa sono?” domandò.

“Ostriche. Sono uno dei miei piatti preferiti. Prova” disse Squalo. Ne prese una con la mano e gliela porse.

“_Uuuh_. Figo, non l’ho mai mangiato prima in vita mia” ammise Takeshi.

“Non è tanto diverso da una cozza. Lo devi succhiare velocemente” gli spiegò Squalo.

[103].


	3. Cap.3 Cioccolatini in regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”;  
Prompt: 51. Regalare una scatola di cioccolatini.

Cap.3 Cioccolatini in regalo

Squalo piegò di lato il capo, dando vita ad una cascata di capelli grigi.

“Questo è per me?” domandò.

Takeshi ridacchiò, grattandosi con una mano il mento lì dove svettava una piccola cicatrice, mentre con l’altra teneva una scatola di carta rossa a forma di cuore, decorata da un morbido e voluminoso fiocco.

“_Eheh_, sì. Spero di aver azzeccato i tuoi gusti. Sono con diversi liquori e diversi tipi di cioccolato” spiegò Yamamoto.

Superbi prese la scatola in mano e la guardò battendo le palpebre.

“_Voooi!_ Non sono abituato a gesti simili” borbottò, sciogliendo il fiocco.

“Con me, ti abituerai” promise Takeshi.

[102].


	4. Cap.4 Quotidianità in piscina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”;  
Prompt: 66. Spuntino in piscina.

Cap.4 Quotidianità in piscina

Squalo si coricò a faccia in giù sulla stuoia e guardò Takeshi nuotare. Il ragazzo dava delle vigorose bracciate, usciva la testa solo per riprendere fiato, indossava degli occhialini di plastica e aveva la testa stretta da una cuffietta.

Superbi si girò su un fianco e aprì il suo cestino, iniziando a preparare su una tovaglia posata a bordo vasca piatti e bicchieri.

Yamamoto nuotò fino a lui e si appoggiò sul bordo di ceramica, riprendendo fiato, gocciolava, ma aveva il viso piegato in un sorriso soddisfatto.

“Amo questi spuntini in piscina, ma amo soprattutto te” disse.

“_Voooi_, chi non mi amerebbe?” scherzò Squalo.

[104].


	5. Cap.5 Cibo della seduzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”;  
Prompt: 81. Prendere qualcuno per la gola.

Cap.5 Cibo della seduzione

“Certo che tu carburi lentamente, ma hai dei ritmi inaspettati. Neh?” disse Takeshi. Scosse il capo e ridacchiò.

Squalo era seduto sul tavolo, gli occhi socchiusi e le palpebre vibranti.

“_Voooi_. Non sai quanto” sussurrò. I suoi capelli argentei ricadevano sul suo corpo pallido e sottile.

“Ora cos’hai intenzione di fare?” domandò Takeshi e le sue iridi brillarono.

Squalo iniziò ad appoggiarsi delle fettine di cetriolo intrise di olio e tofu sul suo corpo, lasciando che gocciolassero e che rigagnoli si creassero sulla sua pelle.

“Ho intenzione di prenderti per la gola” sussurrò con voce seducente.

Il moncherino completamente coperto dai capelli.

“Fattibile” mormorò roco Yamamoto.

[106].


End file.
